Four Son of Sparda
by jon49357
Summary: its been told storys the three sons of the dark knight sparda but what they dont that sparda has a four son and he really to kick some ass
1. prologue

Four Son of Sparda

* * *

yo i writing other story once and this its a naruto and Devil may cay crossover

but i only know DMC4 since i have the game of it but not other 3 so i make this one unique

and also this only a prologue and after that i would like everyone give ideas for naruto's devil trigger and demon arms and weapons so enjoy the prologue ________________________________________________________________________________________

everyone knew the legends of dante the legendary demon hunter and his twin brother vergil the cold blood one who will kill everyone even his owe brother that step in his way the power of his father sparda

and finally the third one is nero with has unique power than his two older brothers he can have a huge arm of his right devils arm appear and use great force and his devil trigger is unique too he can summon a spirit of a demon around him with vergil's sword yamato.

but that was long time ago and now this time the legend of 3 are now noting but storys to the children of any age to hear and but what the world don't know that sparda the dark knight has a four son and yet he hasn't yet appear to the world but that is until today October the 10th is the day that the four son of sparda as appear.

on that same day a great red fox with nine tails has attack the village of the leaf and they leader the 4th hokage facing the beast and the battle was epic but the 4th is losing against the fox demon so at a last report he use a forbidden justus which call the reaper death seal and it has a terror price to pay the 4th has to give his owe soul to the reaper for seal the nine-tails fox into sparda's four son which he thought that his owe son.

so he did that but than a flash of light appear and take the baby away never to be seen unit the day the baby grows into a powerful boy as the four son of the Legendary Dark Knight sparda.

* * *

okay now lets decide for naruto's weapons

what kind of sword should he have? anything expect dante's, vergil's and naro's swrod it has to be his owe unique sword

what kind of guns should he have? everything goes

now for this devil trigger form well he going to have two a devil and a angel forms you readers decide what should they look like

now for this devils arms like everything goes

now for cloths well like the last one everything goes

and for his hair well it will have white spike hair with black tips

and one more thing i don't know if there should been ammm what do you call it? oh right a harem so decide on that too

so yeah send a review and put your ideas so unit then laters


	2. Chapter 1

Four Son of Sparda

* * *

hello everyone welcome to the first chapter of The Four Son of The Dark Knight Sparda

since i know that i have to remove the message about the clothes weapons and devil arms but what about the two devil trigger form?

oh by the way minato is not dead in this story too

well thats later on unit one you readers decide what the forms look like and remember its one devil form and a angle form so yeah on with the story and enjoy! and i dont owe naruto or devil may cry

* * *

mission 1. heading to the leaf village konoha

On the road to konoha here found a 12 year old who going to turn 13 in few months from now he wearing a lack leather jacket with golden oroberus with black t-shirt and on his back is a black broadsword with white line on the midden of the black it seen it can turn into two while under his jacket are two dual revolver one blue and one gold and the guns have names on it the blue one has 'dawn' while the other one says 'twilight' and the color of his hair is white with black tops.

as the boy walking down the road to a place called konoha or the hidden leaf village cause his father tell him to go there and become a ninja for what reason he doesn't know but the only thing he know is that he was born from there about 12 years old ago on oct.10 which is the same day that a fox demon attack there for reasons unknown to everyone.

And who is this boy? his name is naruto sparda the four son of the dark knight himself sparda, naruto has 3 older brothers but they long die and he knows that his 3 brother have they owe legends and storys that he head from his father long before the world was renew.

the first one is dante sparda and know as the legendary demon hunter that has defected every great and evil demons knew to man and hear so many storys about dante that his father told him and feels really proud of his brother.

now his second brother vergil who is dante's older twin and the only that tries to take they father's power in order to become stronger but fails and from what he knows that vergil die but bought back to life by they father's most worst emery mundus but dante save vergil by killing him from mundus.

naruto smiles cause he doesn't have deal with mundus that old demon has been die for very long time but his grand daughter Lilith who is the same age of naruto but for some reason the girl doesn't hate him cause she acts really sweet to him while she acts really cruel to others he just can't finger it out well not yet.

and his third nero who kindly acts like dante when he was his age and nero power is different then both dante and vergil since he has the devil bringer which is on nero's right arm.

now naruto is walking to the end of the forest and see the village which he is not far from it now "it seen that in hour or two" said naruto as he look at the mountain with four faces on it.

"I guess there are the past hokage that father has told me about" said naruto as he starts walking again but stop by few low lever demons appear from black mist while a red barrier appear blocking front and back.

naruto smiles because he needs a work out since it been a boring trip for him "oh yeah lets get this party started" said naruto draws his sword Freedom from his back and the demons starts attacking him.

naruto fighting against the demons like a day in a park "GAND STRIKE!" yell naruto as he attacks his emeries with great force by striking them down killing every demon on his sight.

two hours later naruto is few miles away from konoha so he starts running towards the gates but stop by the ninja's that guarding it "halt what's your business in konoha" said the guard as he see a 12 old boy with white with black tops which is really rare hair around the village "oh sorry my business are becoming a ninja in this village if thats not problem right?" said the young sparda as he see a ninja with a mask of a bear.

"aubu-san we have a boy who want's to join the village and become a ninja as well" said the ninja guarding as the aubu nods "boy come with me to see the hokage" said the bear aubu as he starts walking toward the hokage's tower while the young sparda follows him.

at the office of the hokage and he's in a great war and losing against the greatest emery to all kages paperwork "i will soon found the secret defect you" said minato as he keeping on the battle unti he heard the doors opening "hokage-same, sorry to disturbing you in your work" said the bear aubu as he bows at the the yondaime hokage.

"Hokage-same, a boy just arrive at the gates and he wishes to join" said bear aubu "very well brought him in" said sarutobi while he see a boy walking in the office and for some reason to minato the boy kindly looks like him but not really cause the boy has white spiker with black top.

"welcome to konoha young man may i ask your name?" said minato as he make smile "my name is naruto sir" said the young sparda as he see minato reaction when he said his name "is there something wrong?" said naruto while minato shake a bit "sorry about that cause you have the same name of my late son" minato said it with a sad torn.

"oh i sorry about that if it feel any better just call me by my last name sparda" said naruto as he looks around the office and see photos of the past hokage before minato.

"alright sparda tell me why do you went to join this village? is there any reason why?" said minato as he wondering about naruto's reason "well my father says that i should join since i done with my training" said naruto as he sits down.

"well first you have to go to the ninja academy and graduate but unfortunate that was yesterday but don't worry there a other way to become a ninja sparda-san" said minato while naruto looking at him.

"oh thats there one thing you should know, do you knows storys of the dark knight sparda and his 3 son?" said naruto while minato nods "yes i do since everyone have heard the storys and legends of the 3 why do you ask?" said minato as he wondering what naruto is going to say.

"well you might need be get really cause what i about to tell you that is shocking for you" said naruto while minato get confuse.

a hour later at konoha stadium

everyone in the village arrive at the stadium and the new ninjas who just start they ninja life have been summon for something by the yondaime himself "i wonder what's this about? maybe its a test for something we miss?" said random ninja boy who just graduating.

"maybe it's about making sasuke-kun a hokage he deserve since he's a uchiha the last one in konoha, and he's the man of my dreams" said a girl with pink hair while having heart size eyes (a/n guess who it is) while other girls agree with her.

on the center of the battle area minato "i bet your wondering whats this about? well there a someone want's to become a ninja and he have going to fight the newest ninja's and he facing kiba inuzuka and sasuke uchiha in order for him to become a ninja" said minato while naruto appear next to him.

"everyone meet naruto sparda the four son of the dark knight himself sparda" minato while everyone heard him and start talking "i thought the storys of him were just storys" says one "but what the other 3? were they real too?" say other "mommy why the boy hair is different?, it has white with black tops" said a little girl as she looking her mom.

"no why I bet sasuke-kun can beat him ever if he's a sparda" said the stubborn pink hair girl and she heard the storys of sparda and how powerful they can be _'I know sasuke-kun can beat him since i know storys say all sparda are powerful in they at last 18 or older but he seen like our age so i know sasuke won't have any trouble with' _said the girl whose name is sakura in her thoguhts _**'CHA SASUKE-KUN CAN BEAT HIM' **_said the inner sakura.

(a/n oh i wish i could_** kill that pink girl!!!!!**_)

naruto see a boy who has fear tattoos on both side of his cheeks while wearing a jacket which holds his best friend since his childhood a smell white puppy name akamaru and both of them are really for a fight while the other seen like a emo king and his hairstyle seen like a dick or chicken's ass and he wearing a blue shirt and on the back of it has his family symbol that looks like a fan puls the boy seen spoil for some reason to naruto.

(song play i am all...of me by crush 40)

"Now lets begin, the rules are there no rules you can use anything you know so now....FIGHT!!" said minato as he use the hiraishin to his sit which at the top of the stadium.

naruto see both of them use they Justus on him first is "fire style fire ball justu" yell boy whose name is sasuke as he launch a big ball of fire at naruto who just standing there.

"is that all? then let me show you true power" said naruto as he disappear in seconds both sasuke and kiba were having a beating for they young life's and everyone in the sits seeing everything and some were awe while some getting sick to they stomach "just what is he?" said the pink sakura as she seeing what the young sparda beating to her belove uchiha.

"his speed is beyond human limits just kind of training do his father put him through?" said minato as he getting scared cause he seeing the raw power of a sparda who just a 12 year old boy.

"hump darkness style: black lighting!" yell naruto while black color lighting appear on his right hand and the move look very familiar to the famous copy ninja "no way thats chidori, how do that boy learn?" said the one know as kakashi than "light style:white lighting!" yell naruto once again while white color lighting appear on his left hand and starts running towards them with great high speed.

both sasuke and kiba use the substitute but barley cause naruto was able to hit them on the they guts only to leave a bleeding scars on them "hokage-same you have to stop this, at this rate we will lost the last the living uchiha" said a member of the citizen council "i afraid i cant do that because kiba and sasuke have to give up the match but they won't swallow they pride"said minato.

kiba is unconscious from naruto's fierce from his white lighting but sasuke is getting back up even though he still bleeding from the black lighting 'he does't deserve this power only a uchiha deserve and i should take it AWAY FROM' yell in his thoughts as he garbs his kunai from his pouch and running toward naruto "YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT POWER ONLY A UCHIHA DOES!!!" yell sasuke as he about to stad the young sparda.

but naruto garbs sasuke's arm "what a naive fool, you don't get power by demanding it, you have to earn it" said naruto as he thorws sasuke toward the wall of the stadium narutos bites both of his thunbs unti it starts bleeding and stats making hand signs which are the hand signs for a summon.

everyone see what the young sparda is doing and some trying to get the yondaime hokage to stop the match but it fail cause "summoning justu!!" yell naruto as his hands hit the floor and two different seals appear from the blood one with black letters while the other have white.

black and white chakra appear and forming shapes of dragons two completely dragons "meet my summoning light and darkness dragons" said naruto while the dragon of the right has pitch black color skin with blood red eyes and the seen really fierce and would destroy everything in its way while the one on the left is pure white and the white dragon seen really powerful and its blue eyes have seen many battles (A/n yes they are red eyes black dragon and blue eyes white dragon which i dont owe) and both of them let out a roar with great force beyond believe.

eveyone in the stadium are really scared, scared of the sparda's have the power destroy everything or everyone in they way to protect the world from demons and evils ones that went to destroy or rule the world.

"you know mr._uchiha _your not worthy for me to brought out my sword freedom or my guns, light, shadow torn him apart" said naruto while the two dragons start attacking saskue '_i was wrong sasuke is going to die' _"SASKUE-KUN!!"yell out the pink hair girl.

"uchiha are worthy of everything and are the elites of the elites and i won't lose to a loser like you" said sasuke as he running towards the dragons thinking that he can beat them he just get himself a death wish.

"how foolish of that guy" said naruto while both dragons launching they most powerful attack at in fornt of sasuke which creator a massage explosion and sends sasuke flying toward the wall again.

"thats game over" said naruto as the dragons disappear returning to they world "now do i pass?" said naruto as he looking up at minato who has a shocking look in his eyes.

(song ends)

* * *

okay everyone chapter ends here

so naruto has get both sasuke and kiba a beat the living hell out of them

so what about the harem? well it is one now

and also from on i take requests of which songs should play on battle or moments on this story and others too

so whats going to happen on next time? find out on the four son of the dark sparda mission 2


	3. Chapter 2

Four Son of Sparda

* * *

Yo Welcome to other misson of Four Son of Sparda

and it's only 8 so they two spots left so who going to get in? well leave a review and tell me which girl should join and the only who not allow to join is sakura since i dont like her but your readers thinks thats alit than send a review if i should add more or not

and what about kyuubi? well you going to find out

so anyway last time naruto has beat the shit out of sasuke and kiba

* * *

Mission 2. part 2 of the test

Minato is looking at the young sparda who just give both sasuke and kiba a beating of a lifetime "yes, you pass the first part of the test, so now part 2 starts chose any one in the stadium besides the citizens" said minato while everyone look at him thinking thats he mad but they know minato dont the sparda as an emery.

"oh all right but i going take it tomorrow since i getting tried so later" said naruto as he about leave "wait right there!" naruto stop and turn around to see a girl with pink hair but to naruto he thinks it's a boy "what do you hmm are you boy or a girl?" said naruto as he wonder about the sakura and she getting boiling mad (a/n if you ask me i thought she is he when i first the anime) "I A GIRL YOU JERK " yell the pink haired girl.

"Are you sure? Cause you look like a boy since it seen that you didn't work on your figure" said naruto as he disappear leaving a piss off ban-i mean girl "that jerk I going to kill him" saukra yelled and it went really loud (a/n ha my ears I think It's bleeding) and everyone in the stadium covering they ears.

Meanwhile with naruto who at a forest and he sit at a tree branch while he start relaxing 'I wonder what I do? Maybe should ignore there ninjas or just get it over with? I chose ignore cause they not doing anything for now anyway I just go to sleep since I gotta sleepy cause the summoning take lot of me' naruto in his thoughts as he fall asleep.

At that moment a barrier appearing around naruto and ninjas were wearing different outfits of the anbu cause they are the root anbus and they only takes from a man who missing a 'arm' and 'eye' and he has x size scar on his chin.

"Why is that a barrier around the boy? Anyway we have get him to danzo-sama before he lost his patient" said root anbu on the left but supply red color chakra appearing out of nowhere and it forming of human size.

"What on earth is going on? This kind of chakra I know see it before but where?" said a root anbu from the back while the other roots anbu are wondering the same thing and then.

"You fools better not trying capture the boy now" said a demonic voice "well I going to kill you aubus right now" said a man who has red hair and blood red eyes that look so familiar "it can't be your Th.-" before the root anbu from right side could finish the red hair men slice him in half.

With In minutes the hold of the root anbus were killed by the red hair man and just who Is he? well his name Is "kyuubi was that really necessary?" said naruto as he waking up from his sleep "well It depends do you went be taking for experiments and making copies of your family DNA? and now you're telling me that Is 'necessary'?" said kyuubi as he look at naruto.

"Oh all right you make your point just let me go back to sleep" said naruto as he went back o sleep while kyuubi disappear like he wasn't there in the first place.

Meanwhile outside of the stadium everyone were going home after the event that happen "I can't believe that jerk he call me a boy, I am A GIRL FOR KAMI'S SAKE" yell sakura while the hold village cover they poor ears of her voice (A/N. AAA my ears i going deaf by hearing her yelling) "I when I see that bastard I going to kill him and i don't card if he's a sparda" yelled sakura again as she punching the air '**CHA! I going to beat him to the dust for what he did to sasuke-kun' **said the inner sakura as she do the same thing.

Everyone is looking at the pink hair girl and thinking that she crazy that taking on a sparda, back of the crowd here we found a girl with lavender hair color and pear white eyes and her name is hinata hyuga hair to the hyuga clan and one of the strongest clans of konoha.

Hinata is just walking back home and thinking about the young sparda 'sparda-san seen so strong and powerful plus he's very handsome for someone of his age' said hinata in her thoughts and blushing as thinking about naruto.

As she walking down the street to her home the hyuga mansion while still thinking about naruto and wonder where he is so hinata decide to found him and look around the forest cause she having the feeling that he's there.

Now somewhere in the forest thats naruto is at and hinata looking around up and down, left and right and found nothing "sigh how is it to found a person?" said hinata as she sit beside a tree cause she really tried from looking around.

But suddenly she fall asleep and having a dream of her late mother who just pass away after hinata's sister's childbirth "mommy" hinata whispers calling her mother since she misses her mother greatly.

Than a pack of wild wolves arrive and they were hungry and will eat anything and the pack see the sleeping hinata meanwhile with naruto who just waking after hearing growling of pack of wolves "man I was having a nice dream" said naruto as he sees hinata who just sleeping "oh boy I have to go save her from there wolves" said naruto as he disappear and reappear fornt of the wolves.

"Sorry but she not in the menu" said naruto as he send a great force of wind which slicing the wolves up to bit of pieces "there now to take the girl to her home but I don't know where it is? Oh well I can at last I can go back to sleep" said naruto as he sits down next to hinata and placing his head top on hers gently and fall asleep.

2 hours later around 4 hinata is waking up and feeling something on her and she looks up and seen naruto sleeping next to her and blushing really red 'he so close to me, what should I do? I wasn't expecting this' said the thoughts of hinata.

Hinata about to wake naruto up but she couldn't 'he seen really tried from the summoning I guess I let him sleep more puls I getting sleepy as will, I might as well go to asleep' say it in her thought as she falling asleep.

Its around 6 or 7 and naruto waking up and see the girl is holding on to him 'she really cute girl unlike that so pink hair girl ' said naruto in his thought as he pick her up gently and carry hinata in his arms and leaves the forest and enters the village.

In the village naruto is walking around as he asking directions to where hinata lives and of couse he still carrying her "so i go this way and than make a right and i found the hyuga mansion?" said naruto as he asking to an old man "yes thats right and off you go and make sure you protect hyuga-sama sparda-san" said a kind old man "i will sir don't worry you about it" said naruto as he start walking.

Naruto is at the gates of the hyuga's mansion while carrying hinata and he couldn't use his hand so instand he use legs and kick the door and send it flying cross and the guard were getting to attack but they see hinata in his arms "young man why is hinata-sama in your arms speck now before we kill you right where you are" said the hyuga guard.

"I found her in the forest when a pack of wolves were about to attack awhile she's sleeping and I save her so move stand down or I wil-" before the young sparda could finish "guards put your weapons down and let him through" said the head clan leader and father of two of his daughters hiashi hyuga.

"Sparda-san thank you for bringing hinata back home" said hiashi as he bows of thanking at naruto "no problem and plus I wouldn't live with myself if anything happen to this beautiful girl" said naruto as he notice that hinata is awake and blushing really bad.

Hiashi laugh bit "I see anyway you can put down before she die from this embarrassing moment" said hiashi while naruto put hinata down much to her disappointed "t-thank you sp-sparda-kkun" stutter hinata cause she really nervous cause she thinking that her father is mad at her for being out so long but than "where you looking for sparda-san?" say the curious hiashi "yes I was cause he didn't anywhere to stay so I thought that I-" before hinata could finish "say no more hinata he can stay just for tonight but he's staying In your room" said hiashi as close his eyes and walks back in leaving the two.

"Sparda-kun please follow me" said the blushing hinata cause she never had a boy sleeping in her room before "okay and please call me naruto" said the young sparda as he smile making hinata blushing even more red and she nods.

Now in the hail way of the hyuga mansion hinata walking down while naruto following her and its 7:35 since it almost time for dinner "naurto-kun this is my room you can go to sleep if you went or are you going to join us for dinner?" said hinata as she wondering if naruto is hungry or not "no i good so i going to sleep now later" said naruto as he enters hinata's room and sleep next the window while hinata and her family were eating than went to bed.

The next day

In the morning at the hyuga mansion hinata is waking up and turn to the still sleeping sparda 'I wonder how much longer will he sleep,' said the thoughts of hinata while she getting up but than "is it morning time already? kami I how I hate the morning sun" said naruto while hinata get surprise as she heard naruto waking up.

Hinata cover herself with her blanket before naruto look at her "oh morning hinata you look really lovely this morning" said naruto as he opens the window and jumps out but before he leaves "I hope see you at the stadium, cya later beautiful" said naruto as he disappear as he leaves a blushing hinata and her sister hanabi walks in.

She walks in while having her eyes close and rubbing it cause she half sleep "hinata its time for breakfast and get your boyfr-" hanabi opens her eyes and see that the boy who come last night is now gone "huh? Where do he go?" said the curious hanabi as she blinks in confuse?

Naurto is walking down the streets and he looking somewhere he could eat cause he hungry and than he stop at a ramen stand and he walks in "welcome to ichiraku ramen how may i help you" said girl name ayame while her father is cooking some ramen "yes i would have miso ramen please" said naruto as he sits down "coming right up" ayame turn to her father which he's the owner of the stand "dad one miso ramen" said ayame.

Fews minutes later naruto finish eating his order "thanks for the meal and i make sure to back here again sometime soon" said naruto as he put a 5 pure gold coins counter and leaves while ayame checks if the gold coins were real so she bite it to see if it's a fake or not which are they are real and that surprise ayame beyond believe "dad he left 5 real gold coins" yelled ayame while giving the owner a near heart attack.

Now at the hokage tower here to found minato on other epic battle against the greatest evil know to all kages paperwork and he's been signing papers since he got there also he getting piss off about it and he's about to snap "dear kami how much is their left" said minato while he check and sees about 3 loads of paperwork.

"Why can't I found a way to finish this faster" said minato as he saws his head on his desk and he has his headband on which hurt lot "ow note to self never hit your desk with your headband on" said minato as he rubbing his forehead.

"Wow being a kage must be tough and look all that paperwork" said a voice from behind minato and he turn around to see naruto sitting on the open window "oh sparda-san what's brought you here? Have you decide who to fight against?" said minato as he feel relief cause he getting a short breken from the paperwork.

"Yes, I have I will face your 3 best jonin ninjas you have" said naruto as he waiting for minato's reply "all right you will face kakashi hatake, asuma sarutobi and how just get back from his mission with this team might gai" said minato while naruto thinking about it "okay I accept the match minato and I be their at 3 so later" says naurto as he disappears.

It's now 2 an hour before the part 2 of the test and here were found hinata walking around the village and thinking about this morning and what said naruto to her 'he went to see me again at the stadium, does he like me? He seen to' hinata is asking so many questions in her mind and needs to know that if naruto sparda like her or not?

An hour later at the stadium with everyone but kiba and the emo sasuke so now 3 people are standing in the fled waiting for the young sparda which he get there riding a middle size black color dragon with no arms (a/n that new red eyes wyvern) and jump off of it and poof away.

"Before we start sparda-san" said the copy ninja kakashi "i need to know that how do you found the summoning contract of the dragon?" says the curious kakashi as he still reading his 'book' "well if you went to know you have to beat me to know and now..lets get this party started" said naruto while minato yelled out "LET THE MATCH BEGIN" and naruto brought his sword freedom and performs a move, a move no one knows.

*Hikari sasuhou (survive ver.) by Back-on*

"JUDGEMENT SLASH" naruto yelled the name of the move which this move is an evolution of vergil's judgement cut but more powerful then the Judgement cut and everyone were shock by the power of it, not only its cut but it's cutting air, the gravity the sky and the groung and the sight of it was truly unbelievable that naruto has surpass his brother vergil.

Kakashi, gai and asuma barely dodge but the force of it leave them multiply cuts and scars "what power I thought no one can surpass vergil's Judgement cut and storys of it say it can cut thought anything but this is move powerful" said the disbelief asuma while his cigarette torn to pieces and than all three running toward to attack him.

"FEEL THE POWER OF YOUNG" yelled gai as he unlocks 5 of his inner gates which turning his skin ruse red and his eyes blank and he put a mad face while he went super fast and starts punching naruto with battages of flames fist of young (A/N plz tell me that i didn't just want their?) but the attack didn't do any damage while gai's fist were growing red 'my hands they hurt even with the 5 gates unlock and my attack didn't work on him" says might gai while naruto delivery force kick on gai and gai heads towards the walls of the stadium.

While his genin team expect one yelled out his name "GAI-SENSEI" the two are is a boy who just look live his sensei expect he doesn't have the green jacket while the other one is a girl who wearing a pink chinese shirt and has bums hair style.

Asuma didn't stand for it cause he just letting any more of his friends getting so he putting his wind chakra into his trench knives and throws it towards naruto with his wind chakra into his weapon but naruto slicing it by the force of his sword freedom 'no way' that only think that asuma says in his mind right after getting hit in his gut heading towards the wall lands next to gai.

Kakashi makes signs for a fire Justus "Fire style: Dragon Flame Justus" yell kakashi as he send dragon shape flames launching towards naruto but naruto's sword freedom split into two and slice the dragon flame into shreds "is that all? Good now it's my turn" says naruto while putting his sword freedom together.

"Dimension cut" yelled naruto as he cuts open a potrol that appear out of nowhere and naruto enters it and everyone don't know what's he doing while kakashi decide to take out his sharingan on left eye and both gai and asuma looking for him but than "huh he's coward he running away" said sakura while naruto reappear behind asuma, kakashi and gai.

Naruto is going to Proofing her wrong once again "Chaotic stinger" naruto yelled once again and using an evolution of Dante's stinger more powerfully and rapid behind them while everyone see the chaos of the attack.

Both gai and asuma knock out of the attack and only kakashi now stands against the young sparda who didn't even get one scratch on him "just what kind of training did your father sparda do to you?" said kakashi and he can bearly standing cause the chaotic stinger was too great for him to handy stands while trying making hand signs but than.

"Dad make sure that I would be strong enough to survive this 'kill or be killed' world know as the world of shinobi" said naruto while he gets closer to kakashi while he makes his final move which his strongest one yet on kakashi "Devil rage" naruto yelled once more while he release his hatred and Crete a dark typhoon around his body and damage kakashi which he's in range of it.

Kakashi is feeling that as if he being torn apart piece by piece 'such power and just think what he will become when he gets older' says the thoughts of kakashi as he rise up in the air and the move stops and kakashi falling down but being save by one of naruto's summoning light dragons "will partys is over now" says naruto while his dragon leads down with kakashi on it back.

"Naruto Sparda welcome the shinobi rakes of konoha congratulations" says minato as he throws konoha headband to naruto which naruto catch it and looking it.

*song ends*

"Don't worry i won't anyone down but i know start as a genin right? i don't mind i rather start at the bottom than the top" said naruto as he disappear and reappear in fornt of hinata and kisses her while making everyone around shock of what they seeing and naruto stops kissing her "i see you later" says naruto as he disappear and leaving a super red hinata and she faint at that point.

The day at the academy

In a room of 503 are full fresh new genin's and they are there because they sign to 3 man teams and sensei are as well at moment two girls who were on a race for who will get there first in order sit next sasuke who just get out of the hospital this morning and he hear about naruto who just because a genin like everyone els by beating him and kiba as well 3 jonins he's burning angry cause a guy who appear out of nowhere and decides to becoming ninja and he comes from a line of saviors of mankind.

'He's shouldn't have that power he doesn't deserve it only I does that power like that I can kill him for what he did itachi' says the thoughts of emo sasuke as he's tights his hands together in anger.

Hinata is sitting the back around of the classroom and still thinking about the kiss that naruto give her 'does he really like me that much' says hinata's mind as she blushing as she remembers that kiss but she stops right in tracks when "Hey hinata is this taked?" said voice from behind which is kiba and his fateful companion the smell white puppy akamaru whose of kiba's head "huh do you say something kiba?" says hinata as she just get out of her chin of thoughts.

"I said this sit taked hinata" said kiba as he says his question again to hinata "oh no it's not taked go ahead kiba" says hinata as she went back to thinking while kiba looking at her 'what is she thinking about? Did something happen in the stadium while I was at the hospital' kiba question himself as he wondering what happen yesterday at the stadium.

Then they former sensei iruka walks in while holding a list of teams that everyone are going to join and they jonin sensei "all right everyone settle down" say iruka as he notices that no one is listening to him.

Iruka used his most greatest Justus know to sensei in the academy the big demon head Justus "EVERYONE SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION NOW" iruka yell as loud as he could while everyone stop they were doing and start listening to iruka for one last time.

iruka "ahem all right everyone today is the day to see what team your sign to and sensei " now team 1 are" time skip all the way to team 7 "team 7 are sasuke, sakura and kiba your sensei is kakashi" says iruka while hears someone screaming which he knows all to well.

"CHU TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL" yells sakura as she makes the peace sign "damn you forehead" says a girl with platinum blonde hair and her name is ino and she cursing the pink hair girl of her so called 'luck' "jeez why have you to be so troublesome, what makes sasuke so special i make that sparda guy beat the shit out of sasuke and kiba the other day" says a very lazy dude just wake up from his nap.

As for kiba he's cursing his bad luck 'kami what I do to deserve this? I went hintat to be in my team but no I get the emo king and his number one fangirl' says kiba in his mind while his puppy praying to the great god of dogs praying while hoping getting better owner cause kiba has one trap mind about everything.

"Oh sh- wait you do make a point about there sparda-kun is so much cooler and hotter than sasuke-kun" says ino as she has heart size eyes "oh I wont mind marring him someday" says ino while she daydream about naruto. (A/N okay i think i should add ino since i like her cause she much better then that pink hair girl)

"Team 8 are Shikamaru, Choji and Shino and your sensei is asuma" says iruka as he looking at he list "okay team 9 is still functioning for now so team 10 members are hinata, ino and...no way girls you count yourself very lucky cause naruto sparda is your three member of team 10" said iruka while he hears ino scream for joy and gets into sakura's face "beat that forehead girl i get sparda-kun who even more better than sasuke" says ino as she clams down.

"So i get to team up with two beautiful girls? oh lady luck is smiling at me" said a voice while everyone looking around unti they naruto whose laying against the wall next to the door and than "HAND OVER THAT POWER TO THE UCHIHAS WHO ARE MORE WORTHY OF THAT POWER" yell sasuke as he forse his body to run while holding a kunai in holding killing naruto and get his power boy he getting his kick hand to him again.

"So the naive boy is going to attack me out with his team to help" said naruto as he waiting for sasuke to get closer to him "GO SASUKE-KUN KICK HIS ASS" yelled sasuke's number one and most royal fangirl sakura cheering him on even though he's going to lose once again "light style" says the young sparda while white chakra and brought out his gun twilight and point at sasuke "white bast" said naruto as he pull the trigger and huge bast shoot out of the golden dual revolver and hits sasuke and send him flying towards the wall and broken thought it.

"SASUKE-KUN" yell sakura as she runs out the hold and to see that the emo king is okay or not "let that be a lesson to you naive boy there alway 'someone stronger than you' thats what my dad told me and I always training to become stronger, stronger than my owe dad" says naruto as he walks up and sit between hinata and ino.

"Okay than team 10 your sensei is kurenai" said iruka than he says the rest of team and now he finish "everyone this is your day of the academy well expect for naruto since he was train by his father sparda anyway from this day forward you are now shinobis of konoha and good luck" as iraku finish his last words to his former students while they enter they new life as shinbis.

* * *

thats a warp readers

what do you guys think? leave a review and tell me about and if there anything that needs to change

And now the harem list of members are Hinata, ino, femhuka,Samui,Shion,Mei the Mizukage,Yakumo there only can by 8 girls but you readers think that should be more let me know okay?

anyway what's going happen? lets found out next time in Four Son of Sparda and yes i change the neme so laters


	4. VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
